


Death Was Their Gift

by christytrekkie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christytrekkie/pseuds/christytrekkie
Summary: Just a little Harry, Buffy Drabble that I could not get out of my head.





	

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss and JK, Whedon and Rowling, The master and the witch, the geek and the brain and well you get my drift, they own it all. Okay on with the, whatever this is, thought of it and could not get it out of my head for some reason.

 

Death Was Their Gift.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Harry sat at the table with his two best friends, who shared a lifetime of adventures with him, who stuck with him through thick and thin throughout the years. He had been able to talk and laugh with them about almost anything. Now he felt as if he were alone in the abyss that is life and no one could save him from drowning in it. Losing someone like this it was the most horrific thing he had ever felt. He knew of death, losing his parents, losing Cedric, it was nothing compared to what he felt over his godfather’s death. His friends had tried to console him but he always seemed to block them out, what did they know of loss and death? It seemed that death wanted to be his friend, no a lover that was with him everywhere he turned covering him like a warm blanket. In his past, death was there, in his present, death was there, in his damned prophesied future, death was there. Death was his bloody gift. Who on this earth could ever understand and comfort him in the cursed life he was given, not his friends, they could never understand all the things that he, Harry James Potter savior of the Wizarding World, was going through.

~%~

Buffy was extremely tired, she was tired of losing friends, lovers, and family who mattered the most in her life. She had lost Kendra, Jenny, Angel and her mother, and now it seemed that she would lose a sister. She was tired of death, and her friends could not understand why she had given up, had gone deep inside herself to hide from death. She could not face life anymore because there was so much death in it. Death was her gift Sineya had told her and she was not willing to face what that meant. Who could possibly understand the life she was handed, her friends could never understand all the things that she, Buffy Anne Summers vampire slayer and champion of the world, was going through.

 

Just a little drabble not sure if I’ll do anything more with this.


End file.
